dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Danny Phantom Fanon (season 4)/@comment-148.252.129.225-20180407192603
Danny Phantom Season 4: Allusions/Goofs .Renegade: when Youngblood took Dani, his hair and eyes were blue, instead of green. .The pirate ship looks big then it was before In season two's Pirate Radio and The Fenton Menace .Rock and Roll Doom: This Gems first appearence, her hair shoots out Green fire, . The scene where Ember and Gems turn Amity Park into a Rock Circus, has a strong resemblance to Kiss' 1998 rock song, Psycho Circus, Framed: .This episode has a striking resemblance to The Fugitive (Harrison Ford's character was framed) Danny was framed for committing various crimes .Skulker made a clone of Danny, this is reference The Terminator(1984) film Clock of Doom: when Danny, Dani, Jazz, Tucker and Sam were trapped in the 1979 a mum yelled John Lancer, so it's possibly that Mr Lancer was born in the 1960s, . A girl said to Danny and Dani nice outfits, her appearence has a strong resemblance to Vicky, character from Fairly Oddparents. .Fright Night Halloween: This episode has a reference to classic horror films from the 1970s and 1980s. When Nocturne puts Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker and Jazz to sleep, he made their nightmares come back to live. . Nocturne's ghost minions have a strong resemblance to the horror villains (Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Leatherface, Chucky, Regan McNellie, Carrie & Damien Thorne). . The title is a possible reference to the two horror films from two different decades Halloween (1978) and Fright Night (1985). New Ghost Hunter Next Door: The Reeves family moved next door to the Fentons at 5:00am, even though on Mrs Reeves watch it says 4:59. But it's possibly that they were really fast. . It's Revelaed that it was Vlad who told them to move next door to the Fentons just to watch Danny and Dani. . The Reeves family have a 2 sons, 2 daughters and a dog called Skoopy Goo, the dogs name is a parody of Hanna Barbera's Scooby Doo. John Reeves is in the same grade as Danny, while Susan is in the same grade as Jazz, Laura is in the same grade as Dani. Jimmy knew The Fentons (Jack and Maddie) since the early 1970s. Kids Stuff: .When Danny and Jazz were looking at their old toys, Jazz's doll looks identical to the toy from The Twilight zone, Tiffany Doll. When Youngblood overshadowed Danny's old toy, Mr Smiley it's like a reference to the 80s horror Child's Play. . It's revealed that Danny stopped playing with Mr Smiley when he was in 2nd grade, it's assume that this is way before he met Sam and Tucker. New Evil Ghost in The Ghost Zone: .It's revealed that Vlad has a younger sister, . In the 1980s, she received her ghost powers, it's known that she's either 2 or 3 years younger than Vlad. Her ghost appearence looks like a female version of her brother's, even though she done duplication and ghost shield. So that means she received her ghost powers after Vlad's. When Danny and Dani were taking on Vlad and Veronica. Dani and Veronica fight like Danny and Vlad do. Sinister Sisters force 5: . This episode is similar to Season Three's Girls Night Out. But this episode has Elvisa, Ember, Marci, Spectra and Kitty. The way Spectra, Ember and Kitty work together as a team is like Livewire, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. When Kitty sings and all the men are hypnotised, its like the scene where Sarah Sanderson sings to lure the children. it's a reference to the Comedy Horror Fantasy film Hocus Pocus Rollercoaster of Doom: Danny, Dani, Jazz, Sam and Tucker first encountered Michael Storns He trapped them in the Rollercoaster, the design on the Rollercoaster of doom has skulls and crossbones and snakes. It's a strong resemblance to Pandora's box. When Danny zapped Michael with his ghost powers his screams sounds just like Youngblood. Tucker's hat keeps on changing from Red to Blue. Amity Metal Park: Metal Mike has 30 guitars, it's Revelaed that he names all 30 of his guitars, one has purple and green stripes design with a skull all over it. . When he hits his guitars on the ground everything changes to the decade to he wants when he shouts them out. Metal Mike, shouts lets go back to the early 1980s, everyone's outfits changes to the 80s style. . When Danny says to Metal Mike, do you take duets? How about Beat It? It's the same line he said to Ember McLain. Illusions: when Danny was using ice powers against Magician Marvin He was frozen, but when Dani was going to use her ghost Ray, he wasn't in the ice. He behind Tucker and zapped him with his magic, . It's revealed that Tucker hates vegetables since kindergarten He magic up some talking animals (Cat, Rabbit, Dog and Pig) they have ghost powers. April Fool's: Jazz hates April Fool's, Joke Cat turns into a panther while .chasing Sam and Tucker. The way Danny and Bad Joke battled each other is like the way Batman and The Joker thought. . Bad Joke's clothes looks similar to The Joker's Haunted at the Fentons: .When Jazz, Danny, Dani, Tucker and Sam were watching scary films on TV, the lights went off. The way signal wasn't working, a white screen, it's a homage to the 80s horror supernatural film Poltergiest (1982) . The phone was ringing. Dani is going to solve the clues, it's a Scooby Doo mement. A list of evil ghosts, .Bad Joke was mentioned, but it's revealed that his in the ghost zone jail. The Girls are Back in Town: . The title is a parody to Thin Lizzy's 1976 hit single The Boys are Back in Town. . Elvisa, Marci, Princess and Jini are back for vengeance. Dani tried to freeze Marci, but she used her sonic vocal to freeze Dani, . The ghost girls have super powers . Jini- Super Speed: . Elvisa- Fire powers: . Marci Bolan-Ice Manipulation Princess: Wind Manipulation . They got new powers other than ghost powers Back With Vengeance: . When Skulker says guess who's back? That's a line from Eminem's 2002 hit single, Without Me. . Danny and Dani zapped Skulker, but he didn't get hurt, possibly a shield under his outfit He mentioned Ember, possibly them two are still dating each other . When Skulker chases Danny and Dani in the ghost zone, they both split up, Danny and Dani zapped Skulker Showdown in the Ghost Zone: . When Danny and Dani challenged Walker and The Box Ghost, . Danny used his ghost powers on Walker, while uses his on Danny, . Dani used the thermos on the box ghost, while zapping him Halloween: Past, Present and Future: It's Revelaed that when Danny, Tucker, Sam and Julie were younger they use to prank, Jazz and Michelle every year on Halloween. . The three ghosts of Halloween Past, Present and Future make their first appearence . The three Halloween ghosts are a reference to Christmas Past, Pressnt and Future. . In the past we see Dash, being scared of his cousin Guess Who's Back: . Vlad just escaped from prison from the ghost zone . Ember, Kitty and Johnny 13 made a cameo when Vlad was escaping . It's possible it was Veronica who gave him the skull key to escape or he escape himself